warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage
Damage is displayed on the HUD as numbers that spawn near the point of impact on an enemy. Damage results are modified by several mechanics - damage type, critical hits, stealth, Warframe abilites - which are discussed below and on their respective pages. Each individual projectile or melee will display a single damage number. Weapon with multiple projectiles such as shotguns or weapons with mulitshot will display a damage number for each individual projectile. Continuous fire weapons deal damage at a constant rate but the displayed damage is only updated every second. Damage indicators are color coded using the following system: *Regular attack on health - white *Regular attack on shields - blue *Critical hit and stealth attacks - yellow *Modified critical hit attacks - red Overview Table Grineer = |-| Corpus = |-| Infested = |-| Corrupted = Physical Damage Most weapon's base damage is made up of a combination of three physical damage types: Impact, Puncture, and Slash. The overall physical damage of any given weapon is the sum of Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage. These three damage types are based on the following types of real-life ammunition: slug, armor piercing, and hollow-point. Most weapons have varying proportions of Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage. This ensures that all enemies can be damaged. Uncommonly, some weapons will sometimes have one or two damage types and sometiems rarely do not use physical damage at all. Mods will affect damage types as decided by the player by their loadout. General damage increasing mods, such as Serration, affect all the damage types of a weapon. However, specific physical damage type mods increase effectiveness only against certain armor types. Rupture increases only the impact damage; which is more helpful against Corpus than Infested, for example. Faction damage mods, such as Expel Grineer, also increase each type of damage against the faction in question. Elemental Damage In addition to the three base damage types, Elemental Damage can be applied on top of a weapon’s base damage depending on what Elemental Mods are applied. There are four primary Elemental Damage types:Heat, Cold, Electric, and Toxin. Certain weapons will deal only Elemental Damage having no innate Physical Damage. A single primary Elemental Damage type can be applied alone but a second primary Elemental Damage type is introduced they will combine. Combined Elemental Types To create these combined elements requires mixing two primary elements together. Elemental Damage is applied in addition to a weapon’s physical damage types. Weapon Damage = (Impact + Puncture + Slash) + (Elemental). Elemental Damage Combinations are made by following a mod placement hierarchy. This hierarchy is from closest to top left (first to be considered) to closest to bottom right (last to be considered) on the mod layout. Innate weapon elemental damages are considered the last in the hierarchy. Also, if using multiple mods with the same element, the last position is defining when they get combined. As an example: If you're using an Electric standalone weapon such as Prova and Lecta, then adding Cold, Toxin, and Fire in 1, 2 and 3 respectively, you will get: Viral (Cold + Toxin) and Radiation (Fire + Electric). Combinations can sum additional damage from the basic elemental damages, as long as the combination follows first before other elementals can be attached to the specified weapon. Weapons with innate Combination Elements (Ogris (Blast), Penta (Blast), and Stug (Corrosive)) will always have that damage type, regardless of mods used. Therefore, on weapons like this, consider the elemental damage separate from your elemental mods, as they do not combine with the weapon's already combined damage type. Status Effect (Proc) Status Effect, also known as a Proc (Programmed Random OCcurence), is an additional effect which may be triggered at random by a hit from a weapon, while Status Chance is the probability that a hit will inflict a Proc/Status Effect. Each damage type has a unique Status Effect. Media The Three Way Damage 2.0 vs. The Grineer (Update 11.5.3) The Three Way Damage 2.0 vs. The Corpus (Update 11.5.3) The Three Way Damage 2.0 Vs. The Infested (11.5.3) See also *Damage 1.0, the predecessor of this damage system. de:Schaden 2.0 Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Mechanics